


Two is better than one

by TheWildOmega



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Crowley, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, alpha reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:09:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5977966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildOmega/pseuds/TheWildOmega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>from this ask So I had this idea a while ago and tried to write it but I failed. So the reader is an alpha female And Crowley is alpha as well. Crowley wants to claim the reader but she won't obey cause she's alpha so it's like a fight for power and dominance. Thank you I loved it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two is better than one

Hiding behind the pillar Crowley watched as y/n walked into the next room. Being as quiet as possible he followed his prey. Making it into the next room he looked around for the alpha female but saw nothing but the darkness of the room. Walking forward a little he was grabbed from behind and shoved against the wall, "Now Crowley did you honestly think you could sneak up on me." He gave a growl at the mocking voice the voice of the woman he wanted to claim as his own.   
Crowley had met y/n over three months ago through the Winchesters and had instantly decided she would be his, that was until he found out you were not an omega as his sources had told him. NO you were rare... an alpha female. He had went up to you all ready to claim you as his own only for you to fight him back. It had been a game now between the two of you, you knew he wanted you, could smell the rut on him every time he got close to you. Y/n couldn't lie to herself she wanted him as well but she wanted him too but she was an alpha and would fight all she could to be free. All jokes aside even being an alpha female if an alpha male claimed you,you would be theirs... forever. Deciding to tease the king of hell you leaned forward and lightly licked up his ear making him give a louder growl.   
"God dammit y/n stop torturing me woman." Crowley roared making you laugh. Catching you off guard he flipped you so that it was you pressed up against the wall, "Not so funny now is it luv." he chuckled into your ear as he kissed and licked his way down your neck. Giving a groan of frustration you heard a door open and smirked. Going to yell out for help Crowley covered your mouth with his hand. "Now now darling lets not end this so soon." As he cooed in your ear he moved his hand up your hip to your breast and began to message the tender flesh. Y/n couldn't help the moan that was muffled by his hand as he unbuttoned the front of her shirt and slide his hand under her bra. Feeling his ho skin on her flesh she closed her eyes tight trying to fight the urges he was making her feel.   
Crowley grinned down at her and peppered her skin with kisses and licks. Hearing footsteps make their way deeper into the bunker he chuckled, "Looks like the boys are giving us some privacy dove." Giving your nipples a pinch he continued to move his hands down. Stopping at the top of your pants he bite lightly at your neck and earlobe. He was teasing you, his bite wasn't hard enough to make a claiming mark...yet. Easing his hand into your pants and panties his fingers rubbed circles at your sensitive nub. You moaned loudly around his hand and felt as your slick covered his fingers. He was winning the game. "Y/N!? Hey we are going to bed." Dean yelled and Crowley smirk. "Tell them your going out." Crowley said huskily into your neck making you shiver. Shaking your head he gave your clit a firm press making you moan and nod. Removing his hand he moved it to your throat, "Alright... I'm.. going to go out for a while... go see a movie." your voice was high pitch and shaky and Crowley loved it.   
"Alright be careful." Sam called back and then you and Crowley were gone. Looking around you noticed you were tied to a large canopy bed in a dark room. "You thought you would be able to get away from me. I always get what I want y/n." Crowley said from beside the bed. He was staring at you and traced your cheek with his finger making you snap at him. "Feisty aren't you luv.. Alpha or not y/n I will break you." He told you as he snapped his fingers and you were naked in your bonds. Crowley growled at the sight before his eyes and felt his member come to life. You knew he had won but at the same time you weren't completely mad. You watched carefully as he undressed only leaving his boxers on.   
Crowley climbed onto the bed until he was kneeling between your legs. Grinning he spread your legs wide for him and looked at your sex. Running his fingers up your slit he heard you whimper. Pushing a finger into you your hips bucked into his hand. Crowley couldn't help but feel victorious and hovered over you. He continued his assault until you were right on the edge then he stopped. Giving a loud and frustrated growl Crowley chuckled. "Beg for me my luv... beg daddy." Hearing no response he sucked your nipples into hardened red peaks making you quiver and try to rub your legs together. Crowley was smarter than that and held them apart so that you couldn't get any friction where you needed it. Having enough you screamed as he bit down on your breast drawing blood, "Please!" Crowley unlatched from your breast and looked at you, "Please what?" Hearing nothing he rubbed a single finger up your slit and you caved, "Please alpha."   
Crowley smiled down at you and snapped his fingers making his boxers disappear, "Good gurl." and thrust himself into you in one go. You stretched around his huge cock and were instantly thrown into your first orgasm. Crowley gave you no time to adjust as he pumped into you at a fast pace. Holding your hips in place he mated you into the bed. Rubbing at your clit he sent you into another orgasm then another. By this time you were spent, he was fucking you at a non human speed and you were close to loosing consciousness when you heard him grunt and roar. Pushing in to the hilt he bite down on your neck officially claiming you as his as he filled you with his seed sending you into your fourth climax. Not being able to stay consciousness any longer you black out.   
Waking up you looked around the room. You were in bed alone and the ropes around your wrist were gone. Sitting up the red silk sheets fell from your form and you felt the soreness in your body. Instantly the memories came back, Crowley had done it, he had claimed you. Moving your hand to your neck you felt a bandage covering the bite mark, Crowley's claiming mark. "Hello darling." Snapping your head in his direction you found him sitting at a large desk in the room. He was paying you no mind as he looked over contracts and swirled his glass of whiskey. You cut your eyes at him and knew he felt it when he smirked. "Oh y/n don't be like that I know you wanted this as well as me... besides not much can be done now... I claimed you as mine." You raised your brows at this and smirked.   
Getting out of bed you held the sheet around you as you made your way over to your new mate. Standing behind him you bent down and wrapped your arms around his neck and chest. Crowley purred at the feeling and you moved your mouth to his ear. "Yes I am yours... but do not forget my love that I am your alpha as well." With that you sunk your teeth into his neck marking him as well. Crowley grew stiff and groaned as you claimed him. Unlatching her mouth from his neck he hissed as the air hit the fresh wound and then growled when she licked at it. Kissing his cheek, he watched as she walked into the bathroom and he heard the shower turn on. Smirking he downed his drink and then followed her into the bathroom. 'Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.'


End file.
